What Hurts The Most
by NALEY HILL
Summary: He quickly turned his head down and left his house repulsively. “Yea……. I don’t deserve ‘Love’. I lost that possession long time ago.” He softly mumbled to himself melancholy. Five years ago he made an unjustifiable decision. Naley with some BL and JP.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: "What Hurts The Most."**_

_**Author: **__NALEY HILL_

_**Pairing: **__**NALEY**_ _central, with some __**BL**__ and __**JP**__._

_**Summary: **_He quickly turned his head down and left his house repulsively. "Yea……. I don't deserve 'Love'. I lost that possession long time ago." He softly mumbled to himself melancholy. Five years ago he made an unjustifiable decision. He decided to choose his career over his true love. As a result, he screwed up his life instead of success. This is _**NALEY**_ story with some **BL** & **JP**.

_**Disclaimer:**__Nope, I don't own__** One Tree Hill. **__It belongs to__** Mark Schwahn **__and the__** CW NETWORK.**_ _I __don't__ even own the story title I got it from __**Rascal Flatts' **__song._

**Author's note: **_**Hey guys!... Here is my new story. I hope you enjoy it as much as me. Let me know your honest opinion about this story. I'll update the next chapter soon. And just for the record, this is completely NALEY story.**__**Please enjoy this chapter and **__**leave me some comments at the end! Yea…. All your feedbacks and opinions are well come!... Love you guys!... Thanks!**_

**P.S-**_**And this notice is for those who are read my 'Sweet And Low' story. I'll update the next new chapter later today. And I started another story call 'Better Than Me'. So if you not read it yet... Please give it a shot and read it. See you soon guys….. I love you all.**_

_**23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23**_

_**"What Hurts The Most."**_

_can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do_

_**-By Rascal Flatts**_

_**Chapter 01:**_

_**At the Nathan's Apartment in LA…………**_

Nathan Scott woke up at 6:00 Am for his morning run. He put on some L.A. Lakers' basketball shorts and shirt, before brushing his teeth. When he walked into his bed room he saw the naked girl in his bed moving.

"Hey, you want some Pancakes?... I'm gonna make some for us." The girl asked.

"No thanks Rachel, look I'm going out for a run and when I get back I don't wanna see you here, ok." He said not looking at her. He grabbed his IPod and headed for the door.

"You mother fucker!" Rachel yelled at him furiously.

"What ever you say whore," he said laughingly.

"I thought you actually care about me. You called me last night and said you wanna see me and you need me here." Rachel furiously asked.

"Oh cut the bullshit Bitch! I called you and said I need to 'fuck' you. Other than the satisfaction you are useless, you know. Now get dressed and fuck off." Nathan said with his evil smirk.

"You are such a DICK!!" Rachel came directly towards Nathan and raised her hand angrily to slap him.

Nathan quickly grabbed her wrist death tightly and chuckled at her. "Funny, that's why I gave my dick into your mouth until you said enough last night." He loved to piss girls off, making them feel like nothing, because to him that's what they were. Especially girls like Rachel.

"Get off from me you Sick bastard!" Rachel pushed away from Nathan.

"I'm going for my run. When I get back, I don't wanna see you satisfying your self with my baseball bat. So get dressed quickly and get the hell out of my house." Nathan bawled furiously.

"Yea….. Whatever Jackass. No wonder you don't know anything about 'love'. You don't deserve that from anyone!" Rachel shouted with evilly grin.

Nathan dumfounded about Rachel's reveal. She really hit his nerve this time. Nathan quickly turned his head down and left his house repulsively. "Yea……. I don't deserve 'Love'. I lost that possession long time ago." Nathan softly mumbled to himself melancholy.

**Five Years Earlier – December **_**28**__**th**_**2003………………**

_**At the Scotts' Mansion……….**_

_After long basketball practice Nathan pulled his black SUV up his curving driveway, he saw a familiar car parked next to his Mom's 2007 Cadillac Escalade. He groaned softly as he pulled passed it and saw the car's owner standing by his front door._

_What the fuck!... Just what he exactly needed._

_"Your cell phone not working?" Nathan got off from his SUV as Dan asked. Nathan looked at him briefly, ignoring him as he walked towards the door._

_He shrugged as asked. "I turned it off. What are you doing here Dad?... Stalking me?"_

_"Oh very funny son. I'm not stalking you…….. And by the way, what the hell you guys did to my house doors?... I can't open even one single door from my damn key." Dan snapped at Nathan angrily._

_"Don't trying dad. Mom changed every door locks along with security alarms. And last time I checked you guys divorced right?... So logically this is mom's house." Nathan smirked at his dad evilly._

_"Cut the bullshit Son. This is my house. I built it so hardly. So if I wanted, I pull every thing I built in to that fucking house and arson, ok." Dan tried to reprehend Nathan. Nathan couldn't help but smiled at Dan's direction._

_"Oh yea…… you are the freaking mayor in this town right. I know you can do any shit you want. But if you think me and mom buy your alarming warns for second………. You are completely delusion."_

_Dan stared at his son silently and he tried to ignore it. After intense second Nathan stepped past his father and opened his door. He considered what would happen if he were to simply shut the door in his father's face, but that childish thought passed and he held the door open, wordlessly inviting his father in._

_Nathan went directly for the refrigerator and pulled out an energy dink. Turning, he found Dan standing just inside the entryway of the kitchen, still staring at him with that evilly expression. He held the drink up in offer to his father who shook his head. He shrugged again as he unscrewed the top and took a swig from the bottle._

_Nathan sighed quietly as he took a seat on one of the stools. "What can I do for you Dad?"_

_Dan just continued stare at him in silence. Several long moments passed before Dan finally spoke. "I just wanted to ask you about something I heard."_

_"About what?" Nathan curiously asked._

_"Did you engage to that Hades girl?... Huh?" Dan softly asked curiously._

_"Who told you that?" he asked._

_"Doesn't matter," Dan replied. "So it's true?"_

_"If you know about it, why are you determined to ask me?... Anyway……. Ammm….. Yea….. We did. And by the way her name is H-A-L-E-Y." Nathan nodded his head uncomfortably._

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU NATHAN!!..." Dan growled loudly. "Are you out of you freaking mind?"_

_"Don't shout at me like that dad. And what's wrong with that?... I love Haley so much. So what?... It's not like a crack of doom or something. I'm engaged now dad. And I'm gonna marry her soon." Nathan determinedly said._

_Dan's eyebrows furrowed. "You are still 21 years old Nathan. You are going to graduate from DUKE within five months. And you know that New York Knicks' scouts are eying you. This decision is like your career suicide Nate. Trust me Son, it is."_

_"I don't give any fuck about others think dad. And yea, we are gonna graduate within five months. That's why we agreed to postpone our marriage until that……….. I really don't see any career suicide decision there dad." Nathan took a sip from his energy drink furiously._

_"Why her Son?... She's not good enough for you. You can do so much better than…………." Dan evilly began but quickly cut off by Nathan's furious voice._

_"You leave her out of this!... She's perfect for me. I'm the one who don't deserve a girl like her Dan!" he anger inside him quickly came to a boil and he took a few steps at his father._

_Dan's eyes narrowed. "You think this is a game? You might not believe this but I'm actually trying to help you here. Let me remind you something about your perfect girl. She doesn't have any natural parents, ancestry or any inheritance. She simply hooked with your money Nate. Thanks for her academic scholarship otherwise she doesn't have any education too."_

_"Dad just stop it ok. You don't know what the fuck you talking about. Just leave her out of this." Nathan angrily warned him._

_"See, you know what I talking about. How can you introduce her to media after you entered to NBA huh?... So I'll never let that happen to you or me. I may have been hard on you about basketball but it gave you a purpose…… It gave you goals. So, you have to do what I'm saying Nathan. This is not a request…… this is just simply my behest." Dan evilly chuckled loudly._

_"What you are saying Dan…….. I'm not your bitch anymore Dad! And I meant it. I don't need your fucking orders." Nathan bawled._

_Dan laughed incredulously. "You just listen to me Son. I brought you to this world so you have to obey me. I have a great friend in Texas. He is a senator. He has a beautiful daughter and well we thought it would be a good to our camaraderie. Nathan… you're getting married."_

_"WHAT?... Oh suck my dick Dad! I'm not gonna marry your gay friend's harlot. You get out now!!" Nathan grabbed Dan's color tightly and shoved him angrily._

_Dan quickly caught a chair tightly. "Oh-oh son……. Good shove by the way. But you have to do this…… No, I know you'll do this. You are not like your half brother. So you'll do it for sure." Dan emphasized his words dramatically._

_"GET OUT DAN!! DON'T LET ME HIT YOU THIS TIME. GET OUT!!" Nathan clenched his fist and shouted at him furiously._

_Dan's eyes flashed with anger. "I'm serious Nate. You are gonna do this for me and for you. If you not……….. I'll block every way for you NBA route. I'll pulverize your entire dream."_

_"Oh you can't do that dad. You are just insignificant mayor of this little town." Nathan laughed at his dad hard._

_Dan quickly burst into a huge laugh. "Is that what you think Nate?... Then try me Son. But let me tell you some thing. Maybe I'm an insignificant little mayor to this shitty town but you know I have multitudinous connections with politician. Oh Son-Son……. You really don't know about your father much huh?"_

_Nathan couldn't take it anymore he rushed towards his father punching him in the face._

_"It's nice to see that there still is a man in there…… but I meant it every words I said son," Dan said laughing. Nathan couldn't take it anymore he started throwing punches at Dan from everyway that he could._

_"I'm done with you…… You're dead to me, say the hell away from me and stay the hell away from my family." Nathan finally let his father go from his grasp and growled._

_"You don't have any family Nate. You never had. And you are gonna have that with my friend's daughter………. You gonna marry her with decently and haughtily. That's my final decree. You decide it son. If you wanted to get marry your Hades girl and having like 2.5 kids and pulverize your basketball dream……….. I don't know son. But I'll give you 24 hours to think Nate. Think about it deeply and get your final decision. I hope you'll get right decision Son…….." Dan patted Nathan shoulders as sighed. "………….If you agree with me, you don't have to go college next last couple of months to see your girl's face. You did finals right? So I'll manage to get your degree before the graduation day. Therefore you can practice more and concentrating about up coming draft. So now decision is up to you Son. This is your future Nathan. You dreamed of this life. Are you willing to give up basketball for her?... You choose if you wanted to win this world or screw your life over some girl…… oops sorry 'your girl' right?... Don't give up your dreams son, don't give up our future. Give me a call soon, I'm waiting for it." With that Dan turned around to leave the room but quickly held his pace when he heard Nathan's soft defeated voice._

_"I can't lose my dream dad. I've worked so hard to come to this place……….. I've worked eight years to that dad……. I can't loose it…… I won't……. I'll marry your friend's daughter dad. I don't need 24 hours to think about it. I'll do whatever you need dad……….. But I can't go back to DUKE dad. I can't see Haley's broken face. She doesn't have anyone in this world….. I'm the only one she had…….. I…… I can't see her innocent face dad. I can't." Nathan whispered in despair as tears trickled down his cheeks._

_"I know this is the hardest decision you ever made but I promise you son you'll never regret about this. And like I said you don't have to worry about DUKE. You can stay in Tree Hill until your marriage…… Well thank you son. I'll give my friend call. See ya Nate." Dan softly mumbled as he left the room without any hesitant._

_As soon as Dan left Nathan fell to his knees, he couldn't breath. Nathan felt like he was suffocating. After stressful couple of hours later he finally decided to let her go. Let his only true love go. In its train Nathan closed his eyes shut tightly and said goodbye to her silently. "I'm sorry baby……. I love you. And I always will. Always and forever." He finally mumbled through his tears._

_**23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23**_

_**Present time – September 10**__**th**__** 2008……………….**_

_**At the Blue Lagoon coffee shop – Los Angelis…………… **_

"Well come to Blue Lagoon café ma'am," the waitress greeted her, the bell above the door jingling as she entered to the Café.

"Oh shut up tutor Bitch!... I'm hungry." Brooke slapped Haley's ass and winked at her.

"Brooke I'm working ya know. And this is not Karen's café. And don't flirting with me… I'm not gay." Haley reprimanded with her best mock angry voice.

"Oh don't worry baby, you are flirting with this café owner's daughter duh!... And about that 'gay' part, mmmm….. If I was into girls I would totally do you." Brooke laughed as she showed her infamous dimples.

"Eww… Brookie, you totally ruin my luncheon appetite. You suck!" Haley pouted.

"Oh Brooke honey……. Good mor……. I meant good afternoon sweetheart." Brooke's mom joined them and teased her.

"Oh Mom!... you are so not my 'Momma' anymore…… you love Haley more than me." Brooke mockingly pouted as laid her head on Haley's shoulder.

"Sweetheart you know I love you so much……… And maybe I love my Haley baby little bit more, because she help me sometimes for runs this café…… unlike someone." Lindsey began seriously but ended it with a slight joke.

Brooke couldn't help but glared at her mother with open mouth.

"Oh she's teasing Brookie….. You are so gullible. And God, sometimes you are just like a five year older." Haley quickly wrapped her arms around Brooke as she led her towards the counter.

Lindsey laughed at them, walking around to the other side of the counter.

"So what are you like to eat Brooke?" Lindsey decided to ask from her daughter.

"I'd like to have some coffee and cheese sandwiches…… oh, and I don't mind to have a Piece of your infamous chocolate cake, mom." Brooke leaned forward and kissed her mother's cheeks lovingly.

"Anything for you kiddo…… and Haley baby, what do you want for your lunch?" Lindsey turned towards Haley and asked.

"Same as my Brookie, Momma Davis." Haley said enthusiastically.

"Ok, you girls do some gossips while I'm making your meal….. And Haley dear, can you go around and see if anyone needs a refill, ok?" Lindsey asked as she looked between her two girls lovingly. After second, she quickly turned around and snuck back into the kitchen to fix their lunch.

"Ok where the hell did you sleep last night Brooke?... You know, I saved your sorry ass like million times last night. God knows how many lies I said to Momma Davis last night." Haley grumbled at Brooke half angrily.

"I'm so sorry tutor girl. You know I met this gorgeous hunk last night and he fucked me all the night. I'm sorry; I should have called you and informed you that I'm not coming home last night. But Haley…… oh my god Haley, that guy gave me full satisfy night." Brooke mumbled day dreamingly.

"Oh-my-god-Brooke!... You are such a whore." Haley couldn't help but whispered loudly.

"Oh honey, tell me something I don't know." Brooke mischievously smiled at her best friend.

Haley shook her head back and forth unbelievingly. "Never-mind Tiger…….. Why I'm bothering right?"

"Oh Sweetie, no need to jealous ok. I can introduce you to him, ya know. I'm sure we can have some hot kinky threesome, ya know?" Brooke wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"BROOK!!... Shut your discourteous mouth. I'm not gonna scarify my chastity rule for a stranger. Especially with someone who slept with you……….. Brookie, why don't you start a stable relationship huh?... sleeping with dilapidated beds is so not you, Tiger. You are so good for that." Haley kissed Brooke's cheeks lovingly and asked.

"I know what you are saying, but I'm so not gonna get hurt like you Tutor girl. I saw what that dick did to you in college Hales. Actually I'm scared Haley………. I'm not strong like you. I won't survive if that happens to me." Brooke mumbled softly as she pulled Haley into a tight hug.

"No-No…… every guy not like him Brooke. There are lots of good guys in this country Brooke. You should take a risk, ya know. And……. You are so wrong. You are so strong Brooke. Admit it. Just like your mother. You already prove it to the whole world honey." Haley whispered soothingly.

"Ok I'll think about it, ok. I promise.……. Anyway let's change this topic girlie. Oh-my-god, I forget to tell you something Haley, we got an invitation to this fancy charity diner tomorrow night, ok. So we'll going to that event tomorrow." Brooke enthusiastically stated and clapped cheerily.

"What?……. Oh come on Brooke. Tomorrow?... It's Saturday Brooke. I promised to help Momma Davis tomorrow night. I can't come ok. You know how I hate to break promises." Haley shook her head dramatically.

"Haley-Haley……. You have to come with me. This is big event Haley. Besides all the huge LA businessmen are gonna come for this event. You are my Business partner Sweetie. You have to come with me and that's final." Brooke pinched Haley's ear mock threateningly. There's no way she going to that event alone.

"What about……………" Haley began to protest but quickly cut off by Lindsey's soft voice.

"Oh don't worry about me honey. You should go there!... And no need to arguing, Haley. You and Brooke are business partners now. So you definitely should go there with her. Besides you girls work all the week so hardly, therefore you definitely need some quality relax time. And please kids, go relax and enjoy your self. But don't end up in some strange hot businessman's bed, ok. Now…….….. Here your fabulous lunch. Eat up kiddos." Lindsey dramatically advised her girls as she handover Brooke's and Haley's lunch plates with their drinks.

"Thanks Ma…… you are the best………. But I'm sorry. I can't promise about your 'don't end up in some strange hot businessman's bed' request Mom, Ok. See ya!" Brooke winked at her mom and dragged Haley into the nearest booth forcedly.

"Oh-God!... Why I'm not surprise!" Lindsey quickly mumbled to herself as she shook her head amusingly.

_**23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **_He quickly turned his head down and left his house repulsively. "Yea……. I don't deserve 'Love'. I lost that possession long time ago." He softly mumbled to himself melancholy. Five years ago he made an unjustifiable decision. He decided to choose his career over his true love. As a result, he screwed up his life instead of success. This is _**NALEY**_ story with some **BL** & **JP**.

_**Disclaimer:**__Nope, I don't own__** One Tree Hill. **__It belongs to__** Mark Schwahn **__and the__** CW NETWORK.**_ _I __don't__ even own the story title I got it from __**Rascal Flatts' **__song._

**Author's note: **_**Hey how are you guys?... Well this is your next chapter. And there is a part of Nathan's dream but it's not a dream or day dream, it's a completely flashback. So tell me what you think about it. I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, Coz I typed this chapter super speedily. So I'll update the next chapter soon. Please enjoy this chapter and **__**leave me some comments at the end! Yea…. All your feedbacks and opinions are well come!... Love you guys!... Thanks! **_

_**23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23**_

_**"What Hurts The Most."**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Five Years Earlier – April 20**__**th **__**2003………………**_

_**At The North Carolina Beach………**_

_"Happy two year anniversary, baby." Nathan stated before grabbing Haley by the waist and situating her so she was now sitting between his legs. They both back from their diner reservations and now sat on the sleek shore, relaxing._

_"Happy tow year anniversary, Nathan…… I love you." she shuddered while leaning back against his chest and closing her eyes. She could feel his hard muscular chest behind her and his arms encircling hers._

_"I love you more, baby." Nathan kissed her neck and said._

_"Oh! You and your charm…. God helps me!" Haley amusingly said as Nathan just smirked while shaking his head._

_"My girlfriend is little bossy….. I like that. Besides it's kinda sexy actually." Nathan sucked her earlobe and huskily whispered._

_After long couple of minutes Haley mumbled softly. "Thanks………"_

_"For what beautiful?..." Nathan curiously stated as he soothingly started to rub his hands up and down her arms._

_"N-Na-Nathan…… Will you….. Will you stop that?... You are clearly distracting me." Haley moaned as struggled to find words._

_Nathan chuckled softly to himself as he continued his ministrations on her arms. Her skin was so soft and smooth that he couldn't help himself. "Well, you are just lucky we are not in my bed room right now."_

_Haley quickly slapped his arm mockingly and chuckled at him. They stayed there just like that for next couple of minutes. After little while Haley decided to open her mouth and break this silent._

_"No Nathan…. I'm serious. Thank you for everything……. After my parents died…… you always there for me. You took care of me. You protect me. For everything, baby. But especially thank you for loving me!" Haley kissed Nathan's forehead and mumbled softly._

_"God I love you so much." Nathan tightened his grasp and kissed her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks and chin passionately. He finally reached to her luscious lips and captured them with his longingly. Suddenly he took his fingers and lifted up the hem of her shirt enough to expose her soft belly button._

_Haley sucked her breath in slightly at his touch._

_"What's wrong?" he smirked._

_"Nothing….. That tickles a little….. I uhh…. Are you teasing me?" she said still holding her breath._

_"No…..but….. Are you cold?" he asked as the goose bumps began to form on her flesh._

_Haley shook her head. "Actually, I'm cozy like hell."_

_Nathan smirked. "Really?... It's a good thing, right?" he asked moving the bra strap so it fell off her shoulder._

_"Maybe..." Haley's laugh quickly transformed into a gasp when she felt him nipping and sucking on her sensitive skin. She leaned further into him and moved her head to give him better access._

_"You are so sexy when you moan…. You know that?" he mumbled trailing kisses further up her shoulder._

_"You know how much I love you baby?" he murmured into her neck, pushing her hair aside so he could kiss along her jaw and her cheek. Haley couldn't open her mouth so she shook her head vigorously._

_"I don't think anyone can understand it Hales………." Nathan huskily stated as he started to push her back onto glossy shore. Haley complied as he positioned himself over her greedily. Every nerve in his body seemed to be tingling as he felt Haley's hands run through his hair and along his back. "You are mine……. You are just mine." Nathan whispered letting his hand slide down behind her neck pulling her mouth to his with more force, pressing their mouths hungrily together._

_Nathan tightened his grasp little more as he plunged his tongue into her mouth furiously. Haley moaning out, her hands running furiously through his hair grasping the back of his head holding him to her._

_"Mmmm yeah…… that's it baby. You are mine. Always and forever." he mumbled against her mouth as his hands moved up her skirt, massaging her thighs erotically._

_"I love you so much Nathan. You are my world. Please don't ever hurt me and……… Don't ever leave me!" Haley finally mumbled to his hungry lips softly._

_"What?..."_

With that Nathan sat up in bed, breathing heavily, cool beads of sweat covering is chest. His breathing calmed as he looked at Haley's photo that placed on his night stand. He took her photo from his night stand and looked at her admiringly. Suddenly that picture became little fuzzy, because of the tears that filled in Nathan's eyes.

"Where are you Baby?... I made a mistake……. Don't punish me more, beautiful. Come back to me….. I won't survive without you……. Just come back to me." he kissed her picture longingly and mumbled softly.

After long minute Nathan's cell phone started ringing on the nightstand next to the bed. Glancing over to it he noticed that it was his brother. "Fuck you Luke." Nathan said looking at Haley's picture. He tried to ignore that goddamn ringing tone couple of times but this was getting on his last nerves. With a huge huff he leant little to pick it up.

"Fuck you Pucas!" Nathan greeted his brother agitatedly.

"Well, good evening to you too, little brother." Lucas chuckled into his phone.

"So….. What the fuck you want?... Wait! Don't ask for my dick….. Other than that, what that fuck do you want?" Nathan stated half angrily and half amusingly.

Lucas burst into a huge laugh. "I don't need your over-voltage dick bro. But couldn't you find a whore last night?"

"Suck my dick Luke….. I'll give you two minutes. So tell me, what's the matter big bro?" Nathan stated groggily.

"Not much, dude. But be ready. I'll pick you up at 7.00" Lucas said nonchalantly.

"Ok…… Why you wanna play NBA Live or what?" Nathan couldn't help but asked curiously.

"God Nathan….. I'm not talking about your 'fucking Play station', you idiot. Today is September 11th 2008. We have very special function, man." Lucas shouted at Nathan furiously.

"Holy Crap!... Jake's Charity Diner." Nathan mumbled incredulously.

"Yea……. You are still coming right?" Lucas couldn't help but inquired.

Nathan nodded his head agitatedly. "Fuck yes, Man. I hate this charity Shits…… if I late…..God that fucker is gonna kill me, Man."

"Hey listen Nate…… Listen. We are not late ok. So we have one hour to ready. Don't worry, Man. We are gonna be ok."

"Yea-Yea…. Whatever Luke. So I'm gonna take quick shower Man." Nathan stated uneasily.

"Ok Nate. Go do your thing. I'll pick you up at 7.00….. Bye, little bro."

"Sure Luke. See ya." Nathan said hurriedly before hanging up the phone and tossing it to the side.

Then He placed Haley's picture on his night stand carefully. He looked at her beauty admiringly and softly mumbled. "I love you Baby……… Always and forever." After-ward he quickly ran towards his bathroom for take a warm hot shower.

_**23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23**_

_**Present time – September 11**__**th**__** 2008……………….**_

_**At The Davis' house………..… **_

Haley finished getting ready and made her way out of the bathroom."Oh Brooke, give me one good reason why I should wear this 'piece of shit' to that damn diner!" Haley cursed angrily.

"Aww… Haley dear, you look stunning and don't call my designs 'piece of shit' Haley!... Besides you know they said, if you want to make more business deals you have to reveal your thighs little more honey……." Brooke showed her infamous dimples as winked at Haley.

"Really?... I don't know who the hell said that but……. God Brooke! We are going to a Charity diner not for a brothel." Haley declared.

Brooke had a triumphant smile on her face as she turned to Haley. "Oh dear, I'm sorry you didn't hear that but it's a famous state by world great designer 'Brooke Davis'. And plus I don't mind go to a brothel if I can make few more business deals Haley." She said nonchalantly.

"Bite my ass!" Haley responded with a huge smile. She started to put on her mascara as Brooke went behind to fixing Haley's hair.

"With my pleasure…. I told you yesterday Hales, if I was into girls I would totally do you…….. Ok, now come here. I'll fix your hair." Brooke winked at Haley and pulled her near as she began brush Haley's dark brown locks. After that She applied some jell into Haley's hair and started to curl them.

"You look hot James!" Brooke said while admiring Haley's natural beauty.

"Thanks Brooke." Haley said admiring her hairstyle.

"You are welcome. Those are all available under 'clothes over bros' line." Brooke stated incredulously.

Haley looked at her reflection from her mirror admiringly. Her dress was a pale green that set off beautifully with her tanned skin. It was strapless, cut low fitting tight across the top, flowing down from her waist, it was clinging to her in a way that showed off every curve she had. The heels that she was wearing made them appear even more attractive.

Haley suddenly looked at her best friend's figure and smiled at her genuinely.

"You also look hot Brooke…….. Even though, I don't like your slutty red strapless dress. And oh hey best friend, your outsize boobs protrude from your dress!" Haley looked at Brooke's breast and sarcastically said.

"Oh you like my oversize boobs?……. I know you intrigue them." Brooke squealed cheerily at her boobs as she tugged bit her own breasts foolery.

"I don't like your boobs Brooke. I……. never-mind shall we go now?" Haley defended herself as asked.

"Ladies, your limo is waiting for you outside. Are you…………" Lindsey stopped mid sentence as looked at her girls with awe. "Oh my god!... You girls look stunning. Wow!... You look beautiful, Haley baby." Lindsey kissed Haley's forehead as said.

"Thanks Momma Davis." Haley beamingly said.

"Mom!... What about me?" Brooke pouted at her.

"Oh you look amazing too baby." Lindsey stepped forward and kissed Brooke's cheeks. "Feel better?"

Brooke nodded at her mother. "I love you Ma."

"I love you my baby girl…….." Lindsey hugged Brooke and said softly. "And you too dear." Lindsey gladly pulled Haley into that hug too. After couple of minutes they broke their group hug involuntary.

"So…… Shall we go Brooke?" Haley mockingly cooed at Brooke as she slid her arm around her shoulders guiding her toward the door, followed close behind by a still beaming Lindsey.

"Let's go, gorgeous." Brooke finally burst into a huge laugh.

"Bye ladies, have fun!" Lindsey stated with a wave.

"Bye, I love you." both Haley and Brooke replied with a wave.

They walked out the house in silence until Brooke suddenly spoke up. "You like my boobs!"

"What?... God, I hate you Brooke!!" Haley exclaimed angrily.

Brooke looked at her best friend and burst into a huge laugh. "Just admit it, James!"

_**23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23**_


End file.
